


Favorite Quote: If You Leave Now

by Jeneeness



Series: Victor Nikiforov: Vityaweek2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneeness/pseuds/Jeneeness
Summary: Yuuri is an assassin.Victor has been hunted for quite some time.Victor falls for his protector.Due to time, I couldn't write much detail about other incidents that may have happened, but maybe I'll add some later.





	Favorite Quote: If You Leave Now

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S TALK ABOUT QUOTES  
> Episode 9, was everything. (pretty sure, it's 9.)  
> "Please be my coach until I retire."  
> Victor smiles fondly, kissing Yuuri's knuckles, "It almost sounds like a marriage proposal."  
> Yuuri laughs, oh my gosh.  
> "I wish you'd never retire."  
> Yes, Yuuri, he wants to be with you forever, shh, just, just go.

Victor stood at the window deep in immobilizing trepidation as he awaited his meeting. The office he waited in belonged to one of his closest friends... If you could call her that. Mari was blunt, harsh on occasion, but she was also quick witted and sincere. To the average civilian, Mari was a detective possessing a sharp mind and phenomenal resources. What only a select few knew, she also ran an agency of highly trained assassins. However, her assassins protected the people against other assassins or hitmen that targeted innocents. Innocents that had the misfortune of stepping on the wrong toes. Victor was one of those people. Someone wanted him dead, perhaps more than one person, given how many times people have tried to kill him. All of the people Mari had assigned to guard him had quit or been slain. Now at the end of his rope, Victor was back here. One last chance, before he ended it all himself.

"Good, you're still here," Mari said as she closed the door behind her, gesturing for him to sit. She let the folders she held fall from her hands, landing with a thunk against the desk. Mari sat quietly, tapping her chin with her knuckle as she thought. The room was still, both occupants knowing there were few options left. Finally, she sighed, leaning comfortably against the arm of her chair, "Another one, huh?"

Victor nodded, after a beat, he responded, "Maybe… my life isn't worth protecting."

"Oh, no. Hell no. There will be none of that from you, Nikiforov," Mari sat up, glaring at him, numbering with her fingers as she continued, "One, they know the risks when the enter a job, especially with you as an assignment. Two, you are kind, beautiful, talented, you are worth as much as anyone else. And 3, don't you dare think your life as worthless, when so many have died to protect it."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just... Out of options and... So tired of this," Victor swallowed, willing his emotions away.

"I have a guy. He's unofficially retired, but still very capable. One of the best. His last assignment was… Wasn’t ideal, and isn’t currently taking work but... I'm sure he'll make an exception for you," Mari smiled knowingly.

One of the best, he thought, maybe there’s hope. Could he dare to hope someone would dare fight for him,  "How can you be sure?"

"He does what I tell him. I'm his boss," her smile grew wider, "And he's my little brother."

* * *

Yuuri, the man was called, was a godsend. It was almost hard to believe he was an assassin at all. His smile lit up a room, in contrast to the steely characters he had become accustomed to. Yuuri was shorter than himself by several inches, with a lithe, dancer like frame, in contrast to body guards who had shadowed him. He treated him like a human being, rather than an assignment. Yuuri had returned to his hometown in Japan, but had come to live with Victor in Russia. Guards had lived with him before, but felt almost like a ghost: nothing but a looming presence. While hesitant at first, Yuuri made it a home for himself. For months, there was little incident, that Yuuri dealt with quickly. He seemed adept at avoiding problems rather than defending. For months it was bliss, until reality stained the light grey carpet of his living room. "Yuuri? You're up alread-" Victor stopped, staring at the scene before him. Yuuri whirled around, his mouth moved, but he ignored the words, "What happened?" His eyes followed a man with dark hair, assisted by a red haired woman carrying a body bag along with a roll of grey carpet identical to Victor's.

"I'm sorry about your carpet," Yuuri muttered.

Victor rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "I don't care about the carpet! Are  _ you  _ okay," Victor asked, approaching Yuuri, standing near the body.

"You don't have to look," Yuuri watched him as his eyes searched the body.

Victor didn't answer until the man and woman zipped the bag over the face, "It's not the first time I've seen a dead body, Yuuri. It's just been awhile," he met Yuuri's eyes.

"Otabek and Mila usually have it cleaned up before you wake up," Yuuri stated nonchalantly.

Victor watched the two again, who now had finished cutting out a small area of the carpet and rolled the bag into the middle. As the man he assumed to be Otabek, carried the rolled carpet and body over his shoulder, Mila began to replace the carpet, "Thank you."

Yuuri turned him gently by the shoulder, leading him into Victor's room, "I think we should leave the country. I know it’s not something you want to do," Yuuri began as Victor began to protest, "Mari agrees i would be best. It would only be for a little while. Just for them to be unsure of where you are. You... Need a break."

Begrudgingly, Victor agreed, and soon they were off to Barcelona, Spain.

* * *

Days went by peacefully in Barcelona. Yuuri had made sure no one knew where they were, and asked Mari to have someone stay in Victor's empty house. Neither of them had to worry about death, and it made Yuuri shine brighter than what Victor thought was possible. Victor knew he had fallen, and hard. At their most recent “check in”, he discussed these feelings with Mari who was anything but pleased. In the end, she advised him that his situation was precarious enough without letting his emotions compromise the job. She wished him luck, and told him to be careful.  _ I can’t lose you both _ , she said. It was a dangerous precipice he found himself on, continuing with lingering touches, wandering eyes, but never voicing the feelings in his heart. They talked for hours at a low lit restaurant, the light only bright enough to illuminate their table and faces. It made it easy to forget the rest of the world existed. Yuuri seemed nervous about drinking, claiming he never drank alcohol on the job. Alas, as the night drew on, he indulged in some wine Victor insisted on trying. His words flowed more freely, his laugh escaping him without restraint. He listened as Yuuri spoke about his family, his friends, the beauties of his small town of origin, and the ache in his heart grew.

Yuuri noticed the change, "Did I say something?"

Victor smiled, Yuuri was always quick to blame himself, "No. It's just... Are you going to return home soon?"

Yuuri looked away, a somber look in his eye, "I don't know when, but yes. This is my last job, and then I will retire and... Go back."

Victor nodded, reaching his hand across the table to place it gently on Yuuri's. He was selfish, to think this, but he wanted nothing more than Yuuri to stay close to him. Yuuri’s eyes flew to their hands, meeting his…

  
_"I wish you'd never retire."_

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feel free to bother me on tumblr. I love comments and kudos. I hope you liked my twist on the quote. Thank you for reading!


End file.
